Mi adolescencia
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Link, el elegido por Hylia quien debe llevar la luz a las tierras inferiores y rescatar a la sierva de la Diosa, Zelda, su mejor amiga, se aventura en las desconocidas tierras de antaño. Entrando a una nueva y extraña etapa para él le sera mas difícil enfrentar los peligros y sus propias emociones, solo para salvarla a ella, su querida amiga Zelda. La primera pero no ultima batalla
1. La vida de alguien llamado Link

**Hola…. Bueno les traigo un fic de Zelda skyward Sword espero que les sea de su agrado…. Con esto empiezo- los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nintendo y los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda.**

Mi adolescencia

Prologo: La vida de alguien llamado Link

Hace algunos años solía tener, como todos, una familia. Desgraciadamente toda la felicidad termina en algún momento, y ese momento fue cuando mi madre murió al año de mi nacimiento.

Mi padre era maestro de esgrima de la escuela de caballeros de neburia y caballero honorario comandante de los caballeros del cielo. En una invasión de sky tail… mi padre falleció. Quede huérfano y solo.

Pero….

El director de la escuela de caballeros, Gaepora, me acogió y me integro a la academia, fui trasladado a una de las habitaciones. El lamentaba mucho la perdida, puesto que eran grandes amigos.

Un día mientras salía a relajarme y a despejar mis pensamientos y tristeza conocí a una pequeña niña, de cabello corto y rubio, de grandes ojos azules. Si, solo teníamos 5 años. Mi primer amiga.

-hola… ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, haciéndome sentir nervioso

-mi nombre es L-Link – me aleje un poco ya que me sonroje algo por el acercamiento.

-Link… que bonito nombre – sonrió – mucho gusto, tú te acabas de mudar a la academia ¿cierto?

-s-si- sonreí nervioso

-oh pero mis modales donde están, mucho gusto mi nombre es…

**Actualidad **

-¡Zelda! – Grito una pelirroja de dos colitas – Link sigue dormido

Apareció una hermosa chica de ojos azules, de figura aun en formación, cabello largo, a los laterales amarrado por listones rosa y verde azulado, flequillo recto.

-ah por todo, ese flojo… - corrió enojada donde el chico dormía tranquilamente

**Afueras de la habitación de Link**

Se encontraba muy cómodamente dormido un joven de fuerte figura en desarrollo, cabello castaño muy claro, ojos azules, patillas largas a los lados, porte de la cara algo fina y a la vez atractivo de cierto modo un poco afeminado, puesto que solo tenían 16.

-ZZz – dormía sin preocupaciones hasta que

-LINK HABRE ESTA PUERTA –tocaba la histérica rubia

-Ya voy – dijo somnoliento y bostezando, parándose nuevamente del suelo, ya que varias veces despertaba tirado debido a los mini infartos que la rubia le provocaba con casi tirar la puerta a golpes

-hoy tenias que ayudar en el comedor con Gracielle y Vilan

-¡que!, Vilan mis orejas – dijo enojado – ¡ese tipo es un completo idiota y patán! – se cruzo de brazos

-no seas nena – tomo el hombro de Link – a mi me molesta más que a nadie, lo sabes.

-es por esa razón que me cae hasta el suelo, es un tonto que quiere llamar tu atención y yo lo pago porque eres mi amiga… piensa que tu y yo somos más que eso – al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron – ¡siempre te molesta! Y a mí.

-Link es muy amable de tu parte preocuparte por mí, pero… - dijo apenada sin terminar de hablar

-no me gusta me molesta y no sé por qué razón _me siento así _– lo ultimo lo dijo en sus pensamientos – no sé por qué es un patán

-vamos Link – tomo sus manos – además que puede suceder –sonrió

**Ya en la cocina**

-oh miren que tenemos aquí – señalo a Link que traía los pantalones más arriba y una tela en la cabeza para poder asear la cocina, lo que le hacía ver genial y atractivo.- la bella durmiente por fin se despertó – dijo Vilan de cabello rojo, ojos amarillos, peinado ridículo y tosco.

-podrías dejarme en… jajaja – su risa se escuchaba hasta afuera del edificio – pero que llevas ahí, ¿un nido? – carcajeo el hylian

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?, es la última tendencia de la moda tonto, no me extrañaría, mis padres están orgullosos de mi, mientras que los tuyos, ni muertos te quisieran. Y tu cabello quien te lo corta, un invidente.

-te equivocas, mis padres siempre estuvieron orgullosos de mi idiota además…- se sonrojo un poco para decir lo siguiente – la que me corta el cabello es nada más y nada menos que Zelda, no está ciega, dice que así me veo coqueto y bien parecido además de presentable.

-¡ZELDA! – De su nariz una pequeña gota de sangre resbalo, y un humo parecido a la evaporación de agua salía de su cabeza.

-sí, ella lo corta demasiado bien y es muy divertida.

-jaja tú crees que voy a caer con tus tonterías y falsas historias… tan solo eres un mocoso, podría golpearte donde quieras en donde sea.

-jeje, que gracioso ¿quién golpea a quien? – dijo Zelda apareciendo de la nada

-Mmm… p-pues…

-¿sabes lo molesto que eres…? –Lo señala – tocas a Link… y ya verás…

La chica se lo llevo, pero antes –toma – le ofrece la escoba – ahora, necesito a Link, toma su lugar y barre por el Viran.

La cara de este se molesto, con un tono rojizo. La mirada de odio se la dirigía a Link quien era arrastrado por Zelda.

-¡Tú! Toma la escoba y barre.

-p-pero es tu…

-¡Cállate y hazlo!

-s-si…

En otra parte…

-Link… eres mi mejor amigo… por algo lo hice, además no quiero recordar la última vez que el te golpeo.

-eso… no importa, ahora se luchar. –Link le sonrió.

-sabes que no… -suspira la chica – sabes que te quiero… y no quiero que te pase absolutamente nada… menos por mi culpa.

-estaré bien Zel… mañana lo dejare en ridículo ganando la competencia.

-¿me lo prometes? – ella lo miro con preocupación.

-Lo prometo…

-Link… he estado sintiendo cosas… estos últimos días…

-¿Qué clase de cosas? – el muchacho la miraba apenado… el tenia algo que confesarle.

-siento… no, olvídalo… te lo diré mañana… si ganas claro.

-¿eh? Bueno… ¿pero si pierdo?

-te vas a quedar la duda toda tu vida… _o quizá no…_

-eso es trampa… -bramo Link.

-se que ganaras…

-jajaja Si Vilan dice… "eres un tonto… no me ganas"

-tú sabes que el tonto es él… -la mirada de Zelda se perdió por instantes…

-jajaja, pues sí, pero… Zelda… Zel –la llamaba varias veces, pero no respondía – ¡Zelda!

-¿Eh? – Salió de su trance – Lo siento…

**Continuara…**

Bueno… ahora sí, este es un proyecto que quería hacer… la forma y los sentimientos que Link paso por skyward… bueno al menos se le veía la cara… supero lo expresivo que fue el de ocarina… por eso me quería poner a hacer un fic sobre esto…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción…


	2. Cuando los problemas surgen

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nintendo y los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda.  
>Negritas importante, cursiva pensamiento o una narración.<strong>

**Disculpen mi tardanza… pero prometo mucho Zelink x3 de aquí en adelante, tanto en Flash backs como en la misma historia.**

**Gracias por sus reviews: zeldangelink y RubyLRed**

* * *

><p>Mi adolescencia<p>

Capitulo uno: Cuando los problemas surgen.

_**Esta es una historia transmitida por los humanos desde tiempos inmemorables…**_

_**La historia de la batalla más cruel y feroz jamás antes vista…**_

_De las entrañas de la tierra emergió una esencia de pura maldad. Su brutal ataque sumió a la gente en la peor de las pesadillas. Las tropas malignas arrasaron los bosques, secaron los ríos y destruyeron la vida. Su anhelo era conseguir aquello que la Diosa protegía, un poder absoluto, omnímodo… en otras palabras… el legado de los dioses, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo…_

_La tarea de custodiar este poder supremo le fue encomendada a la Diosa.  
>Durante generaciones, dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas… las manos del mal que acechaban al mundo… y para ello elevo la tierra a las alturas y con ella a los humanos supervivientes… un lugar en lo alto del cielo donde el mal no podía llegar.<em>

_La diosa y los suyos siguieron con la lucha y lograron someter al maligno y a sus tropas. _

_Así, finalmente la paz volvió a las tierras bajo las nubes… _

_**Esta es la historia que es contada por los humanos…**_

_**Mas en toda leyenda algunos detalles se pierden con el tiempo.**_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Zelda despertó muy temprano, ya que había hecho una promesa y apuesta con Link. Ya con su disfraz de la diosa fue a ensayar la balada. Pero no sin antes escribir una carta para Link. Se la dio a su neburi y este se fue volando hasta la academia.<p>

Entre sueños, Link se encontraba en la profunda obscuridad, solo, hasta que un gran monstruo, gigante, negro y al parecer con escamas, de tan solo dos pies y grandes dientes apareció asustando al joven.

-Link…. Ha llegado la hora de despertar – pauso la voz misteriosa que lo alumbraba con una luz celestial cubriendo al monstruo de la misma – un grandiosos y abrumador destino está aguardando… ha llegado la hora de despertar… Link….

Pero este dio un gran rugido y apago la luz que llamaba al joven asustándolo aun mas, Link con el vano intento de cubrirse, cerrando ambos ojos, el monstruo al dejar de rugir hizo que volteara a ver a todos lados, ya no estaba, volteo hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha y….

-waaaah – se escucho un grito chillón de un joven acompañado de un graznar de un gran ave color azul – ¿ah?... yo…. Estoy de vuelta aquí… - miro más calmado a todos lados

Ahí tirado se encontraba el muchacho en el suelo, el pajarraco lo miraba volteando la cabeza hasta que le escupió una carta en la cara y se iba la gran ave dejando restos de plumas volando en la misma habitación.

-¿una carta? – no se sorprendía tanto, puesto que el neburi era de su mejor amiga Zelda

_¡Buenos días, Link!_

_Como eres un dormilón seguro que  
>te has despertado al recibir esta carta<br>¿cierto?_

_Hoy es el torneo celeste espero  
>que no se te haya olvidado.<em>

_Y me prometiste que vendrías  
>antes de que empezara ¿Te acuerdas?<em>

_-Zelda…_

-por la diosa… no es novedad que me haya quedado dormido – miro la carta y sonrió –bueno de todas formas, siempre es por ella que no me quedo durmiendo todo el día.

Link salió de su habitación, camino hacia la izquierda y vio a Gruyo intentando cargar un gran barril, para llevarlos a la cocina que estaba justo al lado pero sin resultados.

-hola Gruyo – saludo el joven radiante

-hola Link, espero que te vaya bien en el torneo celeste de este año

-veo que se te ha hecho difícil cargarlos… ¿necesitas ayuda?

-oh serias muy amable… debes llevárselos a la señora del comedor, son demasiado pesados

-no te preocupes yo puedo con ello

-gracias

Link cargo el barril hasta donde la señora llamada Zenona, quien miro al joven algo confundida

-¿Link?- miro como dejaba el barril – pero si le dije a ese muchacho, Gruyo que el mismo dejara el barril aquí

-no importa, yo me ofrecí, quería ayudar

-bueno, gracias, pero deberías de dejar de ser tan amable, déjalo que lo intente, es apenas un estudiante promedio…

-bien… lo siento

Al salir de la estancia Gruyo detuvo a Link

-se que no es mucho pero – le da veinte rupias – espero que sea algo.

-Gruyo… no tenias que molestarte, gracias.

-no Link, gracias a ti.

Link salió a toda prisa pero recordó que tomaría el camino largo al no haber subido.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de la academia<strong>

-¡oye, Link sube aquí! – grito un hombre de cabello café desde el techo

-¿eh? ¿Maestro Asteus?

-si joven, necesito que subas

-bien – Link miro por donde subir fácilmente, luego observo de casualidad unas cajas estaban por un pequeño arco de piedra que no estaba completo, escalo las cajas fácilmente y luego subió a la mitad del arco, luego salto hasta el gran balcón de la academia

-¿Qué te parece un poco de ejercicio mañanero? – lo mira de una forma como cualquier otra.

-Lo siento… le hice una promesa a Zelda…

-¿Cómo? ¿Una promesa?

-si… prometí ir con ella antes del torneo.

-de modo que Zelda te está esperando… que casualidad… al padre de Zelda se le ha escapado de nuevo Miwi… esta en el techo más alto de la academia…

-oh… - Link sabia que le esperaban unas palabras… "me ayudarías" – ya veo.

-sin embargo el director está muy ocupado con los preparativos… así que me ofrecí para ayudarlo y bajar al gato… pero el caso es que el torneo esta…

-no diga mas… yo lo bajare. Después de todo… es el gato de Zelda.

-Muchas gracias Link…

El camino era regularmente difícil… al lado tenía una pequeña barda, trepo y se sostuvo de ella… para llegar al otro lado de un pequeño techo. Salto de ese a otro y luego escalo por una enredadera. Llego al techo de la academia… luego vio una caja y empujo para poder subir en ella, así llegar al techo más alto.

-Miwi… ¿qué haces aquí? – Miro los grandes ojos del gato con grandes orejas – deberías de saber que Zelda se preocupa por ti… y que el director Gaepora está muy ocupado, no deberías escaparte así.

Link bajo a Miwi frente al profesor… y luego este se alegro.

-Sí te encuentras con el director dile que Miwi está a salvo… debe estar con Zelda.

-Si… debo…

-No es propio de un caballero hacer esperar a una dama… corre.

* * *

><p>Subió las escaleras que conectaban con la efigie de la diosa… y ahí estaba la hermosa chica a los ojos de Link, por supuesto, practicando la balada…<p>

_Joven que portas luz  
>que unirá el cielo y tierra<br>y al que protege la sierva  
>elegida por la Diosa.<em>

-¿Ah?... Buenos días Link…

-B-Buenos d-días… Zelda – las mejillas de Link se ruborizaron al instante.

-siento que mi neburi te haya despertado… de la forma que imagino –sonríe.

-Un infarto… igual como lo haces tú.

-pero, seguro olvidaste la promesa. ¡Mira! El instrumento y vestido que llevo son parte del ajuar de la Diosa en el torneo celeste. Son una maravilla… ¿a que sí?

-¡Vaya que si! Yo pienso que son lindos…

-sobre todo el instrumento, mi padre dijo que se llama Lira.

-Oh… pues… a mi me parece lindo, además cuando escuche…

-Lo sé… cuenta que la Diosa de la leyenda llevaba una igual… y si, tiene un hermoso sonido. – se detiene y luego hace un coqueto movimiento – Y el traje también es una preciosidad… el chal lo he tejido yo… para llevarlo durante el torneo.

-eres increíble…

-con estas ropas parezco la autentica Diosa de la leyenda, ¿verdad que si? Quería que tú… fueras el primero en verme, Link…

-e-eh…. P-pues… -su ton estaba rojizo… no sabía que decir.

-y ¿Cómo me veo? –la chica da una vuelta y posa.

-_Hermosa… _que lindo disfraz… -eso solo lo dijo para disimular que había quedado encantado.

-¡Hey…! ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme que no te agrada? – la chica hace gestos.

-Jaja… Zelda… no te enojes, solo dije que estaba bonito…

-Muy gracioso…

-Zelda… ¿Lista para el torneo? – dice una voz.

-Hola padre…

-Hola señor Gaepora…

-Mmm, Link tu también andas por aquí…

-sí, he venido porque Zelda me lo ha pedido.

-Resulta difícil que un dormilón como tú haya madrugado tanto, todavía no me lo creo. Pero un día es un día ¿cierto?

-Una promesa… es una promesa señor – sonríe Link.

-Si alcanzas la victoria en el torneo de hoy, podrás participar con Zelda en la ceremonia posterior. ¡Más vale que te esfuerces muchacho!

-¡Claro que lo hare! – Mira a Zelda – prefiero caer del precipicio antes de dejar que Zelda haga esa ceremonia con Vilan.

Zelda se sonroja un poco y luego mira hacia abajo – Ahora que lo dices… ¡Padre escucha! ¿No crees que Link haya descuidado mucho la equitación celeste? ¡No ha entrenado casi nada en estos días! ¡Es un flojo! – Link pone una cara de preocupación y cierra sus ojos.

-No es mi intención no entrenar, además si... – dice Link pero Zelda lo interrumpe.

-Solo monta en su neburi cuando se le da la gana de dar paseos por el cielo… No estoy segura de que gane si no sabe maniobrar a máxima velocidad.

-Te preocupas mucha querida hija… Ganar no es cosa fácil, lo sé. Pero en el torneo se pone a prueba tanto la técnica del jinete y el vínculo con su neburi. – Link solo mira apenado con una mano en la cabeza a Zelda mientras que ella mira con molestia a su padre – Es muy cierto que Link se toma siempre enserio los entrenamientos… pero… Tú, hija, que lo conoces mejor que nadie desde que eran niños deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… A Link y su neburi, los une un vínculo muy fuerte y especial.

-Aun así… - se aferra a su lira.

-Escúchame Zelda, cada uno de los que habitamos Neburia nos toca un ave que es como nuestra alma gemela – dice mirando al cielo – Esta unión con los neburi, nuestras aves protectoras, son una de las muchas bendiciones de la Diosa. Por eso, cuando niños, acudimos a la efigie de la Diosa para encontrarnos con nuestro neburi.

-Lo sé bien padre…

-Ustedes dos hicieron lo mismo, ¿Te acuerdas? Aunque en caso de Link, sucedió algo inusual…

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Link! – dice la pequeña Zelda corriendo con Link hacia la efigie.<p>

-E-espera… - ambos corrían tomándose de la mano.

-Hoy es el día… hoy tendremos nuestros neburi… estoy muy emocionada.

-Saben que el mío será el mejor – dice un niño de cabello rojizo – yo el gran Vilan… te dará el honor a ti Zelda de montar a neburi conmigo a la luz del atardecer.

-No muchas gracias… iré a pasear con Link cuando se pueda.

-¡Link! ¿El huérfano?

-¡Oye! – Link le hace frente – deja de molestar Vilan.

-No puedo creer que le hagas caso más a este tonto.

-No es ningún tonto, ¡tampoco huérfano!

- A ¿no es así? Yo escuche que su madre murió, y que su padre nunca regreso, seguro que se lo comieron los sky tail ¿cierto?

-Eres un… - en ese momento Zelda lo tomo por un brazo.

-Yo soy su familia… y tu… no me dirijas la palabra en tu vida… eres un tonto y por eso solo tienes dos amigos, a comparación de Link que le agrada a todos – le saca la lengua y se lleva a Link.

-¡Z-ZELDA! – se queda estático.

Mientras caminaban ahora, Zelda miraba a Link con algo de tristeza.

-él tiene razón… soy huérfano. – de los ojos del pequeño niño salieron pequeñas lagrimas.

-¡No es verdad! – Zelda lo abraza – eres un chico que tiene una gran familia… y que si perdió a dos de su familia no debe sentirse solo… por que tiene más… y jamás lo dejaran. Te prometo que jamás me apartare de tu lado Link.

Ambos seguían lleno a la efigie, cuando por fin llegaron un montón de niños esperaban con ansia a sus aves…

-Mira Link… ahí – Zelda señalo el este de donde venían…

Todos los niños corrían, la primera en encontrarse con su ave fue Zelda, una hermosa avecilla de ejemplar azul la miraba con curiosidad a la pequeña, hasta que esta le dio un empujón con su pico y Zelda le abrazo.

Muchos niños encontraban a su ave… menos Link… quien cada que encontraba a uno que otro neburi este le piaba de manera estruendosa y se iba con otro niño, que seguro seria su dueño.

-Ha ha, Ni Hylia te quiere… te ha dejado sin Neburi – dijo el molesto niño pelirrojo, Vilan, quien tenía a su neburi a su lado.

-Ya verás que si, será el más hermoso y más veloz… el mejor… mejor que el tuyo – dijo Link molesto.

-Mira a todos… ya no llega ninguno y los demás ya tienen su ave. Acéptalo… nadie te quiere como jinete. – estos se fueron riendo, Link solo se sentó mientras todos se iban ya… solo Zelda se quedo, ya que Link había quedado solo.

-Es un tonto Link… veras que llega…

-No creo Zel… ya todos tienen… menos yo.

-Hijo, no te sientas triste… nadie jamás se ha quedado sin un ave…

-pero mire, ya no hay nadie…

-solo debes ser…

En ese segundo un gran estruendo se escucho, Link había quedado inconsciente y Zelda preocupada por el pequeño se sentó a su lado, luego puso la cabeza de su amigo en sus piernas.

-¿Qué paso? – dice algo mareado.

-Una cosa grandiosa Link…

-te dije que pasaría Link…

Cuando este miro hacia atrás se quedo frente a su neburi… de hermoso plumaje rojo…

-Link… es un ejemplar que ya no se había visto nunca… de verdad que es impresionante y una gran recompensa por tu buen comportamiento…

-Alguein especial, merece algo especial… - sonríe la pequeña Zelda.

* * *

><p>-Entre Link y su neburi hay una conexión más grande de lo usual.<p>

-Pues… bueno yo – dice a Link apenado mientras se rasca la nuca.

-Tú eres su amiga, desde la más tierna infancia. Deberías haber mejor nadie más que todo esto ¿verdad, Zelda?

-Tienes razón…

-Desde el día que se conocieron, ya surcaban los cielos…

* * *

><p>-¡Genial! – decía Link montando a su pequeño neburi rojo.<p>

-¿¡Pero qué!? – miraba con mucha envidia Vilan, que aun no podía ni volar en su ave.

* * *

><p>-<em>jaja… tonto <em>–pensó Link recordando esa vez.

-como si se conocieran de toda la vida… - Zelda solo mira a su padre preocupada.

-Si… aun pienso que él es como mi mejor amigo… más bien lo es… - Link mira arriba, luego cierra los ojos, tratando de llamar a su neburi, como siempre llegaba siempre que pensaba en él. – ¿_eh? Qué raro…_

-Aún no son pocos los que tienen envidia de Link por ese don de se uno con su ave. Es una ley de vida… todo aquel que es distinto a los demás ha de soportar los celos y la incomprensión de algunos.

-Pero padre… ¡El torneo también cuanta como examen para la academia de caballeros!

-Cálmate Zelda… - Gaepora aun seguía tratando de hacer que se calmara.

-Como le salga todo mal… le afectara en todas sus calificaciones del curso… Incluso podría ser que no llegara a ser caballero – mira con mucha preocupación a su padre.

-Bueno… tranquila hija… ¡Ya se verá!... cada vez que hablamos de Link te pones muy sensible.

Las mejillas de Link se sonrojan cuando escucha eso y Zelda se pone nerviosa.

-A costa de cualquier cosa debes practicar Link, por estos momentos no te vendrá mal Link. – la chica se lo lleva con molestia y a paso pesado hacia un tipo de balcón de madera para saltar. – ya verás que después me lo vas a agradecer.

-e-espera Zelda… es que yo…

-Vamos… ¡Salta y llama a tu neburi como siempre! No tenernos tiempo para el torneo.

-e-espera Zelda… es que no siento que este mi neburi.

-¿eh? ¿Qué has dicho…? ¿No logras sentir la presencia de tu neburi? – Dice mirándolo – no me estés bromeando, que ya he tenido suficiente con lo que mi padre nos conto… ¡Ponte a practicar ahora!

-No… ¡Z-Zelda!

Zelda empuja a Link, el mientras cae llama a su neburi, sin embargo…

-¿¡eh!? ¿¡Pero qué…!? Ya ha tardado demasiado. – dice Gaepora mirando.

-¡oh no! – Zelda salta para rescatar Link y llama a su neburi.

-¡!Ah! – Link no podía dejar de gritar.

-¡Sujétate Link!

La neburi azul lo llevaba por las patas.

-¿están bien? – dice Gaepora con más calma.

-Lo siento…. No tendría que haberte forzado a hacer una maniobra así… - acaricia a su neburi con mucha preocupación…

-_Lo siento Link… no debí casi matarte –_piensa el chico mirando con un poco de molestia a Zelda.

-sin embargo me parece extraño… que no haya aparecido cuando su dueño lo llamo.

-Yo no sentí su presencia… espero que no le haya pasado algo malo. - Link agitado, aun jadeaba.

-Solo falta una hora para el torneo… deberías ir a buscarlo. - dijo Gaepora.

-Link… no me estabas bromeando… siento mucho no haberte creído…

-No te preocupes Zelda… - le sonríe y en su mente –_No puedo enojarme contigo…_

-no hay mucho tiempo… tenemos que buscarlo ya… y yo te ayudare buscando por los cielos.

De repente suenan las campanas de la academia –Mira la hora… el responsable de este año es el maestro Asteus…. Será mejor que le cuentes lo ocurrido.

-Pero padre… aunque le cuente, luego tendrá que consultarlo contigo, eres el director.

-Tienes razón hija mía… si no fuera por ti… seré yo mismo quien se lo explicare… Link, ve a decirle al maestro que pase por mi despacho…

-¡En seguida!

* * *

><p>Bajo por las escaleras, por donde llego, vio aun al maestro Asteus, aun mirando a lo lejos.<p>

-Oh Link… que sorpresa...

En ese instante conto todo lo ocurrido y el maestro, decidió ir a ver a Gaepora…

-Bueno... ahora… a buscar a mi neburi… aunque tenga una idea de quién fue el idiota que lo tomo.

En ese instante pensó en un tipejo… y fue hacia la plaza.

* * *

><p>-Al final dio más lucha de lo que esperábamos ¿no jefe?…<p>

-Bah, para el gran Vilan no hay tarea difícil. Aun que el pajarraco ese era fuerte, sí. Ese neburi rojo se merece la fama que tiene. Aunque por más fiero que se ponga ese neburi no podrá salir de ahí ¡Ha, ha, ha!…

-Humm… ¿perdona, que neburi? – dijo mientras miraba con las manos en la cintura muy enfurecido Link.

-¡Ah! Link… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Más bien te preguntare… ¿dónde está mi neburi…? – lo mira molesto.

-¿a ti que te pico? Oh… vienes por lo del torneo celeste -Link se cruza de bazros y Vilan gira alrededor de él -Sabes que voy a ganarte y humillarte y por eso has venido a llorarme para que me deje ganar. "¡Por favor Vilan, ten piedad!"

-Ha… - no podía dejar de mirarlo con molestia, sabía que había sido él.

-Ja, ja… que te lo crees… seguro que tienes tantas ganas de participar con Zelda, los dos solitos, en la ceremonia, ante la efigie de la diosa…

-Uff, que va – dice Link con sarcasmo mientras gira la cabeza.

-Pues los siento mucho amiguito… ya puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, pero vas a tener que conformarte con el segundo puesto ¡Eso si llegas! – le puso toda la cara enfrente.

-¡_Diosa! No me pongas la cara tan de repente –_Piensa Link mientras se aleja un poco.

-aunque a tu pajarraco ese hace rato que no me lo encuentro… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Igual se ha perdido el pobre?

-si, perdido… claro Vilan - de repente una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Link y rie un poco fuerte -Por cierto, vaya pelos….

-¡Serás…! ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mí cresta? Sabrás mucho de estilo.

-Zelda me corta el cabello, ella tiene estilo, y clase – dice Link mirándolo con risas.

-Tú crees que por ser su amigo de la infancia tienes derecho de tener a Zelda solo para ti ¿verdad?

-Zelda no es un objeto, pero prefiere estar conmigo que con un arrogante como tú.

-¡Ah! – lo señala – Día a día, los dos juntitos en todo lugar, presumiendo de lo bien que se llevan. ¿No sabes que hay reglas y disciplina que debemos llevar compañero?

-Lo que pasa es que tú estás celoso, porque ella no te hace caso por más que seas "el mejor"

-¡Un tonto como tú, arrastra el nombre de nuestra academia por el barro!

-¿¡Quién arrastra que por el barro!? – en ese momento aparece Zelda.

-Ze… Ze… Zelda… p-pues… Ve… veras…

-_está enojada… _-piensa Link.

-¡A un lado! – Link es empujado por Zelda bruscamente – ¡Vilan! ¿De nuevo molestando a Link? – Lo señala de forma acusadora – somos todos compañeros de la misma academia… ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien? ¿Por qué siempre molestando a Link?

-Bu… bueno es que yo… Este…

-Es que ¿qué?

-Eh… es… es que… - de su nariz empieza a salir humo.

-_que desagradable –_dice Link para sí mismo.

-Es que nada… ¡olvídalo!

-¿eh?... – Zelda mira cómo se va.

-Bueno Link, nosotros nos vamos… Recuerda que si participas en el torneo, no pasas de curso.

-Más vale que tu pajarraco aparezca pronto.

Los tres se van en sus neburi.

-Estoy más que segura de que ellos saben lo que sucede… iré a buscarlo por los cielos… encárgate de buscarlo aquí… - Zelda salta y llama a su neburi.

-Que bien…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>-vaya que es molesto…<p>

-Ni que lo digas… tuve que soportarlo mucho tiempo

-Link, si que eres valiente, bueno, ese ha sido el capitulo 1 xD, para el siguiente será más corto y lo actualizare más rápido y el que le sigue ya será lo más importante… en si… la trama de skyward…

-Nos leemos…

-¡hey, yo sigo eso!-Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Busqueda

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nintendo y los respectivos creadores de la saga Zelda.  
>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**Negritas importante/ en Flashes narración del presente.  
><strong>_Cursiva pensamiento, flash back o narración._

**Disculpen mi tardanza… pero prometo mucho ZeLink x3 de aquí en adelante, tanto en Flash backs como en la misma historia.**

**Gracias por tu review: RubyLRed x3**

* * *

><p>Mi adolescencia<p>

Capítulo II: Busqueda.

Una vez la joven se fue Link quedo virando como se iba volando.

-¡maravilloso! no planeaba que este día fuese así, solo por ese tonto de Vilan… no hay remedio con él. – se retira una vez que ve como Zelda se va.

Obviamente el lugar donde podía encontrar respuestas era la academia. Quizá alguien aconteció cuando Vilan atrapo a su neburi.

Rápidamente se fue a la academia, pero escucho que había una conversación, ahí estaban, Pipit* y Gruyo. Link se acerco rápidamente, Pipit se percato y luego le saludo.

-¡Link! ¡Estás en el momento! – dijo este, Link miro al lado y Gruyo parecía algo decaído –he investigado para ver si daba con tu neburi y cuando he venido a preguntarle a gruyo se puso nervioso.

-¿Gruyo sabes algo?- Link le miro algo angustiado, lo que provoco que este cediera.

-Lo siento Link… Te juro que te lo iba a decir, deberás, pero si Vilan se entera de que he abierto la boca…

-Gruyo… - Link lo mira con lastima, entendía que él no se sabía defender.

-Parece que Vilan le ha cerrado el pico a base de amenazas, no me esperaba menos – Pipit se cruza de brazos – Vamos, dile – le mira a Gruyo.

-Bueno…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Se mira a Gruyo que estaba en el comedor, como siempre el único que le ayudaba siempre a Zenona en los deberes._

_Vilan, Vestro y Corby acababan de llegar de algún lugar y comenzaron a hablar._

**Sigilosamente me acerque un poco para escuchar.**

_-Deberíamos desaparecer a ese pajarraco… - dice Vilan._

_-si jefe, pero… ¿no es algo duro? – dice un bajito de cabello negro, Corby._

_-Pues hay diferentes maneras de pescar a un neburi salvaje – dice el otro más alto y rubio, Vestro._

_-Lo encerraremos debajo de la gruta, donde siempre nos reunimos, nadie va ahí._

_-Jefe – Corby se acerca al odia de Vilan – Gruyo, amigo de Link está escuchando, si le dice seguro Link podría decirle a Zelda, y Zelda reclamarle y luego avisarle a su padre y después…_

_-Cállate… - Vilan le mira a muerte al pobre Corby- Vestro se irá a la puerta, tu acompáñalo, lo acorralaremos._

**Cuando estaba a punto de salirme… Vestro y Corby se pusieron delante de la puerta y me acorralaron.**

_-¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa, chapitas? – dice Vilan quien se levanta de su asiento._

_-a traer otra escoba… e-esta no barre bien – dijo el pobre gruyo aterrado._

_-Si le dices algo al mequetrefe huérfano de Link… te juro que no volverás a barrer en tu vida… por qué no podrás con las manos y piernas rotas – dice este y se sale riendo con los otros dos._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Es un abusador! – Link y Pipit dicen al unisonó.

-Alguien debería darle una lección – dice Pipit esta vez con molestia.

-No te preocupes Gruyo, mientras yo este no te pasara nada. Le enseñare a no amenazar a nadie ni a meterse con mi neburi.

-bueno hombre pero necesitas una espada, la gruta está cerrada. – dice Pipit con intención.

-¿pero de donde? – le pregunta Link, lo que provoca que Pipit le mire con fastidio… detrás de ellos estaba el gimnasio.

-hace un rato entro el maestro de esgrima, seguro que te presta una espada.

-Gracias Pipit – Link entra con rapidez.

Gimnasio, era un lugar amplio, con mucho espacio, queriendo decir que no había muchas cosas con las que tropezar… de cada lado había tres troncos de árbol, con figuras extrañas marcadas y un cierto marcado para cortar… uno de los troncos el lado izquierdo estaba colgado.

-Hola Link, hoy se celebra el torneo celeste, ¿pero tú quieres entrenar un rato de de todos modos?

-bueno en realidad.

-¡impresionante muchacho!

-es que la verdad yo vine a…

-tengo una buena espada para ti en l sala de atrás, ve por ella.

-sí_… diosas… _

De modo que no tenía otra opción tomo la espada de donde le indico…

-bien… debes primero dar un tajo vertical, u horizontal, como quieras, haz una estocada moviendo la espada hacia adelante, como si picaras a alguien, por último, concentra toda tu energía en el brazo derecho, que es con la que ocupas la espada… y luego has un giro, ya verás que sale natural.

Link rompió uno de los tronco verticalmente, otro horizontal, otro de estocada y luego.

-Impresionante, ¡Como maestro tuyo me siento orgulloso!, ¿Quieres probar con el ataque circular?

-Bueno… si – Link dice, algo apurado.

Muy bien, ponte en ese círculo. Da un solo golpe, tiene que cortar a todos.

Una vez lo ha hecho Link el maestro le aplaude con mucha energía.

- Veo que aprendes bien, ahora haz el golpe de gracia – nuevamente le cae otro tronco enfrente a Link – dale un tajo y cuando el otro este tirado, salta y con la espada hacia abajo colocando ambas manos sobre el mango, cuidado, que puedes lastimarte.

Luego de dar el golpe de gracia, Link hace un salto hacia atrás y envaina su espada.

-¡Magnifico! – Aplaude con felicidad – eres un excelente espadachín.

Mientras el maestro se distrajo Link iba a salir pero…

-¡Oye, Link! No puedes salir con la espada así como así es peligroso.

-¡Maestro necesito su espada, no sé donde esta mi neburi! – Link agacha su mirada.

-muy bien, aunque Neburia es un lugar muy tranquilo… pero, en fin… llévatela con cuidado, blándela con cautela.

Ya había salido, corriendo a donde estaba el neburi, pero algo extraño emergió de la tierra.

-¡Oye muchacho, acércate un momentito! – dice una piedra extraña con forma de ojo.

-¿Q-Qué eres? – Dijo Link sin confianza.

-buenas, ¿como estas? – Se movía arriba y abajo – me presento, soy una piedra sheikah.

-s-soy Link.

-Humm, veamos, a juzgar por tu aspecto diría que en los próximos días te veras implicado en situaciones de lo más diversas…

-¿Enserio? La verdad que dejar la tranquilidad de mi vida no sería de lo mejor…

-Me temo que darás muchas vueltas oh… si. Pero si te pierdes no dudes en venir a hablar conmigo.

-yo creo que esto no…

-por el momento no tengo que enseñarte, pero pronto, habrán cosas que te serán de ayuda.

Después de que esa extraña piedra apareciera y acabaran de hablar se dirijo hacia la gruta de la cascada, "siento como mi neburi está atrapado, mas bien, alguien lo había atrapado en esa especie de cueva con dos tablas en cruz para evitar su escape, tuvo que ser ese idiota" Para entrar a la gruta debía romper una cerca de puntiagudos palos de madera que impedían la entrada a ese lugar.

Una vez rotos empezó a buscar la salida, aunque estaba algo obscuro.

Sin darse cuenta se iba a caer, por mirar a unos murciélagos que colgaban del techo, cuanto estos trataron de atacarlo, uno, dos tres tajos y caían.

En un pequeño charco al lado había platas, una cielérnaga salía del pasto. Pronto pudo al fin divisar una pared inclinada para subir a la otra parte de la gruta.

Corrió rápidamente, haba otra pared que escalar. Ya arriba no hizo falta buscar la luz, se veía inmediatamente.

-Uf, finalmente afuera…

En eso escucho la voz de su amiga Zelda.

-¡Link! – bajaba en su neburi.

-Zelda…

-sabia que te encontraría aquí – se acerco a paso veloz – me dijeron que habías venido aquí, así que trataba de encontrarte por el cielo.

-oh… de todas formas ya sé donde esta… mi neburi. Encerrado donde siempre viene Vilan.

-¡Espera… si no me equivoco esta justo aquí con los otros dos!

-Si… vamos – en cuanto Links se ponía en marcha Zelda actuó extraño.

-¿Eh? – volteo hacia abajo.

-¿Qué pasa Zel? – Link le pregunto mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Quién…? – Seguía mirando hacia abajo.- ¿Quien me llama?

-Mmm… Zel… - Link le pone una mano enfrente y la mueve arriba y a hacia abajo.

De repente salió de su transe –No es nada… ¡vamos!

En cuanto recorrieron ese tramo de camino, bajo el pueblo Neburia, enfrente de los ojos del chico se encontraba lo que había visto antes de entrar a la gruta.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta! – Señala Zelda – ¡Es tu neburi Link! – sigue sorprendida por la forma en la que se encontraba encerrado.

En las tablas de madera a los extremos tenía sogas que amarraban con una especia de metal pegado a la pared. El neburi se hacía para atrás.

Una vez que estaba fuera se acerco a Link. Este le tomo del pico y lo acaricio… mientras que el neburi le dio un empujoncito. Un momento después tomo vuelo. Link se acerco a la plataforma de salto.

Mirando a su neburi por los cielos, Link no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Volemos hasta la sede del torneo Link! – dice Zelda. Link solo asiente.

En un segundo Zelda de nuevo empezó a actuar extraños.

-Link… esa voz de antes… ¿Tú también la has oído? – Mira hacia el mar de nubes

-No… _en mis sueños… solo en mis sueños ocurre _– Piensa Link.

- Estos últimos días ocurre muy a menudo, escucho como una voz me llama… es muy extraño… Link… ¿Alguna vez has pensado si habrá algo debajo del mar de nubes? – esta sigue mirando.

-No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado. Supongo que sí.

-Todos dicen que no hay nada, que es una inmensidad vacía y sin vida… pero yo creo que se equivocan. Los viejos manuscritos de mis padres hablan de un lugar bajo las nubes llamado la superficie. Pero nadie ha podido llegar a verlas… Los neburis no pueden atravesar el mar de nubes… Sabes… algún día me gustaría saber lo que hay ahí abajo.

Link no sabía por qué Zelda actuaba así… y era verdad que desde hace unos días ella actuaba extraño y constantemente preguntaba que había debajo de las nubes…

-Bueno, no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto… Tu neburi te espera…

-Sí, tienes razón Zel.

Link mira a su neburi. Ambos se lanzan y llaman a sus aves.

-Por fin… el cielo de nuevo – Dice Link rebozando del aire que chocaba contra sus mejillas.

-Link – llama Zelda – me preocupa el estado de tu neburi. Deberíamos comprobar si no está herido o algo por el estilo.

-A decir verdad… también lo pienso…

-¿Crees que está en condiciones de volar?

-¡Claro que sí! – Link dice contento – De otra forma lo sabría Zel.

-Tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado.

Y ahí estaban, ambos surcando los cielos… tan extensos… poda apreciarse el domo de nubes a un lado de Neburia, abajo el mar de nubes y alrededor muchas islitas…

Una vez volado unos minutos para comprobar que todo iba de maravilla Zelda y Link decidieron volver, donde los esperaban el maestro Asteus, el director Gaepora y todos los concursantes, en este caso, Vilan, Corby y Vestro.

-Bueno, no hay nadie, deben pensar que aun buscas a tu neburi… mejor voy a decirle a mi padre.

-Te espero Zelda…

Miro como Zelda iba corriendo para buscar a su padre… todo iba perfecto hasta que apareció el tejo de cabello pelirrojo.

-¡Eh, Link!

-Ay no… otra vez tu – Link pone una mano en su frente – ¿Qué necesitas compañero? – apegos sus dientes y miro Vilan, conteniendo su molestia.

-Nada, parece que al fin has encontrado a tu pajarraco ¿no? – Vilan mira con algo de molestia, sabía que no le convenía que lo encontrara.

-Sí, por suerte lo encontré… en un lugar que… me parece estaba encerrado a propósito.

-Uh… pobre… pero sabes, llevamos aquí toda la mañana, y tenemos las piernas cansadas.

-No es mi culpa que no sepas sentarte cerebro de ave… - Link gruño por lo bajo.

-Pero siempre el niñito tiene que tener un trato especial.

-Alguien tiene envidia – dice de nuevo por lo bajo.

Vilan suelta un gruñido – ¡es fastidioso! Y encima tienes la insolencia de venir hasta aquí de la manita con Zelda.

-¡Hey, nadie ha venido tomándole la mano! – dice Link molesto.

-Que sí, ¿Es que no sabes ir solo a ningún sitio? ¿Te pierdes por el camino si no te acompaña ninguna chica?

-¿¡Qué!? Oye eso ha sido un insulto… claro que puedo ir solo…

-"Es que soy el mejor amigo de Zelda desde niños, hacemos la pareja perfecta" – dice de modo burlón y luego suelta un gruñido.

-¡Por Hylia! Nadie ha dicho eso, te lo inventas – Link le mira desafiante.

-¿No te cansas de restregármelo por la cara? ¿Todos los días a todas horas?

-Nadie te lo restriega… déjate de tonterías.

De tras de fondo se encontraban Corby y Vestro.

-¡Pues mira, que tiene valor para hablar! Sí siempre anda diciendo que Zelda va a terminar en sus brazos, que siempre juntos. – dice Corby, claramente burlándose de Vilan.

-Ju, ju, ju – Vestro se ríe bajito.

Volviendo con Link y Vilan.

-¡Al carajo es igual! Pero te advierto una cosa, seré yo quien gane y reciba el manto de las manos de la Diosa… Ósea Zelda.

-_No creo que esa idea le agrade mucho a Zelda… _-pensó Link.

-Lo ha hecho ella con sus propias manos. ¡No pienso dejarte un tesoro tan preciado, en tus sucias manos!

-¿Eh? E-enserio… - De nueva cuenta pone una mano en su frente – eres patético – Link dice en bajo.

Vilan se da la vuelta, sus fantasías no tenían límite - ¡Tiene que ser mío! Ah, ese manto que lleva Zelda como chal… Seguro tiene un aroma delicioso. Ju. Ju, ju… Y además quien gane podrá acompañarla en la ceremonia ante la Diosa… Los dos juntos… sin nadie… Ya me imagino: Zelda y yo… y Neburia a nuestros pies. Ju, ju, ju….

-¡Jefe! Jefe… - decían ambos compinches de Vilan – ¡De tras de ti!

-¿Se puede saber quien interrumpe mis fantasías? – Mira a los dos con enojo – Luego se da la vuelta. –¡Uoahhh! – dice poniendo una pose más ridícula.

-¿Con que a solas tu y yo? ¿Sin nadie que nos moleste? ¿¡No!?

Recupera su postura normal- este bueno… e-este veras… -Intenta explicar, pero no salen bien las palabras de su boca – Bueno... que gane el mejor… yo espero por allá – dice el grandulón y con pasos pesados se dirige al lado de un gran molino de viento.

-"Que gane el mejor…" ¡Vaya que descaro que tiene! –Dice Zelda – Link, no dejes que las burlas de esos tres te distraigan. Hoy tienes que esforzarte al máximo. ¿Ok? Confío en ti. Tienes que ganar ¿Prometido?

-prometido – dice Link…

De repente se escucha la voz del maestro Asteus.

-¡El torneo va a comenzar! – Dice a lo lejos - ¡todos los participantes, preséntense!

-Mucha suerte Link…

-Gracias Zelda.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>(*) Pipit? bueno me gusta mas el nombre en ingles.<p>

Bueno x3 para el próximo ya por fin sera el torneo y un desafortunado accidente con nuestra...

-shhh, no spoilers Sword

-ay Link... tienes razón jijiji

-bueno nos leemos luego x3 Zelderos. Personas lectoras de fics.


End file.
